germel
by Natsubleu
Summary: a hopefully smutty fiction for me written by vine
1. Chapter 1

**Vine:**

**Heeeeeey...wassup? This is Mel's art trade present from your's truly.**

**I need to update my own, but eh, what can I do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Warning: Rated M...I have no idea where the hell I'm goin with this, so prepare for anything.**

* * *

><p>There were many this on this fucked up planet called Earth that were well...fucked up. This shit right here, however had to be the cherry on top.<p>

"K-kyAnna?"

"No. I'm fuckin' Justin Bieber." She remarked.

The eighteen year old took in the sight before her. KyAnna, her elder, more ass of a friend, stood outside her bedroom window in some magical girl get-up, sparkling. Melanie blinked and rubbed at her grey eyes. This had to be some really fucked up dream.

"How did you-"

"Look, I'mma 'fraid of heights and you blockin the way. Now move or I'mma move you."

No more words were said as Melanie quick stepped aside to let her in. Thousands of questions rang throughout her mind as she stared at sparkling girl. If it wasn't creepy, Melanie would have fell in awe at the girl's appearance. Something about it was...magical.

"Hello~" KyAnna snapped her fingers in Melanie's face. "You there?"

"I, uh, what the hell happened to you? You're all Shojo!"

KyAnna glared boredly at Melanie before taking a seat on the younger girl's bed. Melanie sat next to her, a bit hesitant, but willing to lend an ear. Even if she was an ass to the ravenette most of the time.

"I made a contract. But its not important right now!" She suddenly stood smirking widely. "I'm here to grant your biggest wish! A man!"

Melanie faulted. "A man?" Why did this seem so familiar...

A nod was all she recieved before KyAnna took out a scroll from her loose sleeve. Unrolling it with a flick of her wrist, she quickly shoved it in the young woman's face. Grey eyes blinked at the parchment shoved at them. As she began reading, KyAnna yanked the feather from her wild black-brown hair, and handed to her.

"All I need is a signiture and we can begin!" Her smile, Melanie noticed, was a little forced. She sighed and sat the contract and feather to the side. Looking directly at KyAnna's hazel eyes, she started,

"Is something wrong? Does this have to do with what happened that day?"

KyAnna's smile faltered, but went back to its mischevious flare. She was hiding something.

"Will you sign?" Yep. Definitely something was off. "I promise, you won't die."

"KyAnna," Melanie warned. But the girl simply smiled and pointed to the contract.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." She pressed.

And against her conscious, Melanie signed. The scroll flashed, rolled back into its original form, and disappeared in a puff sparkles. What up with the sparkles, Melanie internally thought.

"Excellent."

It was then KyAnna made her move, swinging down her large staff against the skull of the raventte.


	2. Chapter 2

It hurts.

Eyelids fluttered open to meet the pure blue sky above.

Pretty.

.

.

.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS GOING ON HERE!

Melanie panicked and quickly sat up to take in her surroundings. What she got was the headache of the century.

"Dammit..."

"Morning Sunshine!" Grey eyes met the smiling face of the ass responsible for her misfortune. Anger boiling she launched herself at the neck of the laughing girl.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

KyAnna answered, but it came in a series of giggles and coughs, so Melanie reluctantly let her go. Gathering her barrings, she calmed down enough to allow whatever the hell excuse the colorfully dressed girl had for her.

"Someone's moody. I'm kidding!" She held her hands in sign of surrender.

"Where are we?"

"Hetalia. Home of the World." Standing and gesturing her arms wildly to the surroundings.

For the first time, Melanie truly looked at the place and felt her eyes widen. The African-American had never seen such a beautiful sight. They were stationed atop a hill with the most amazing view. Meadows of wildflowers, sparkling springs and rivers, and small animals here and there.

In the mist of it all was what the teen suspected to be a giant castle, if the size of this view point was anything to go by. It was all so very breathtaking...only if she had her camera.

"C'mon," KyAnna waved, "We gotta find yo' prince."

"What!" Melanie stared at the girl bewildered.

"You didn't read the contract, did you?"

She fiddled with her pajama top at KyAnna's blank look. The latter soon then face-palmed.

"'It will then be herebye dully noted that once the recipient agrees to the terms and conditions, they are to be rewarded with the Hetalian of their choice. Also, they will have to oblidged to however the Contractee sees forth'" She recited.

Something in that last sentence gave Melanie the chills.

"So...what did you...?" She let the question trail off, too shy to actually ask.

"Fairytale."

"Fairytale?" The raventte repeated.

"Yep! And I'm ya fairy-godmother!...or would it be sister? Enh, who cares," KyAnna shrugged.

"I do!" she esclaimed. "What does that even mean!"

"Well basically, I'm s'ppose to help you win the heart of an Hetalian in a fairytale-like fashion. Afterwards, you give up your 'flower' and whatever."

This couldn't be real.

"My 'flower'?"

"Your virgin soul."

Melanie paled at how her friends voice had suddenly become...evil. It was unnerving to say in the least. What happened to the retarded asshole that she grew up with? The one who always begged for food, made the best of a bad situation, and promised to never let their posse drift apart.

_She's gone_, a voice answered.

And frightningly...Melanie believed it to be true.

"But that happens much later, so I'd put it off for now."

"So if I lose my virgin soul here- in this world- what happens to me?"

For the first time in ever, KyAnna didn't speak nor smile.

Melanie felt stone cold fear gnaw at her soul. "What if I don't? What will-"

"_It is inevitible to leave child._" Melanie silenced herself, going completely rigid at that evil smile and those dull pale blue-green orbs. Something was wrong. It felt inhuman.

"_You shall lose your soul here, so shut it and enjoy the time I'm giving you_."

"W-what?"

But all KyAnna did was blink, her eyes turning back to their normal brown with golden flecks.

"A'ight then! Lets get to findin' Mel's man!" She cheered grabbing her dark-skinned hand with a lighter tone one of her own. Melanie, still blank-minded from what was ealier said, didn't notice herself being dragged until she tripped on her own two feet and fell face first.

"Woops. My bad Mel."

Melanie rubbed at her forhead as KyAnna helped lift her up. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The castle. Durr" she said making the universal sign for retard. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Ass." Then her brain registered what she said. "Castle! I can't go there looking like this!"

KyAnna took in the younger's attire of a loose tank and short-shorts. Yeah that definitely wasn't gonna fly by with the royals. Taking out a shruken version of her staff (to which Melanie flinched at) she flicked her wrist at said girl.

Melanie closed her eyes as she was enveloped in a pale blue-green light. Once sure it was ok to open them, she looked at herself. Or rather the reflection of herself in the three way mirror that had mysteriously appeared.

"So wha'cha think?" KyAnna step from behind the mirror, now clad in the attire of a seamstriss.

Looking at the outfit she now wore, a frown etched itself on Melanie's passive face. It was a bit...heavy. The skirt was wide, and several jewels adorned upon her body from head to toe. Not to mention the shoes were too tight.

"No."

"Fine. Ooh, I got it!" With a snap, the outfit became something shorter and tighter.

"Are you trying to make me look like a hooker?" Melanie questioned, trying to make the length go pass her thighs.

"No fun. Hm..." She circle the girl. A bit petite, a little figure, something modest but unique. Snapping again, a new outfit appeared. She smiled, "I like it."

Melanie found that she couldn't argue. The top was a loose, short sleeved, whit blousse. Her skirt was ankle length and turquoise, and a white apron with wild flowers detalied the sides and bottom. Her mid-length black tresses had been pulled into a simple braid (with bangs) and a flower tiara. On her feet were comfortable black slippers.

It was modestly beautiful. And she loved it.

Taking a twirl she found that it was loose, but it didn't fly out enough to show anything inappropriate. Turning her attention back to KyAnna, she noted that her 'fairy-godsis' was frowning.

"What?" Melanie asked worried.

"I want that dress."

Oh...she was jealous. Weird.

A flash from the corner of her eye caught Melanie's attention and she found herself searching through the trees with her eyes.

"Hey KyAnna, there aren't any demonic creatures in the forest, right?"

There was no reply.

"KyAnna? KyAnna! KYANNA!"

"I'm right here." Melanie looked over her shoulder to see something she'd never get to see in her entire life.

There KyAnna was but instead of looking relatively normal. She had shrunk to about eight centermeters, and donned a pair of fairy wings.

...this just kept getting more and more fucking weird didn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

This story has already turned sour...-Mimi

* * *

><p>The golden pathway had did a number on Melanie's feet (that and her poor shoulder which someone thought it'd be nice to sit their fatass ontop of.)<p>

She sat on the giant root of an enormous outside what looked to be a small village. Silently, she let her small, nimble fingers massage her feet as her FGS chattered endlessly over nothing and everything. Melanie tuned her out and began to dream of what her supossed "prince" was to be like.

Perhaps he was blond? For some odd reason, she preferred blonds with thick foriegn accents.

"...Please, for the love that is derp, stop makin that face." FGS commented dryly.

Melanie glared.

"Shut up. I've been meaning to ask you, how are we gonna find my prince?"

"Well," the fairy flew infront of her, twirling her small wand, "I was thinkin to wing it. But, first we hav' to find Cupid."

"Cupid?" The young adult echoed. KyAnna nodded.

As she began to explain, a feeling of something staring at her from afar made her shiver. Her eyes momentarily left the talkative girl to search in the forest behind her. Melanie's grey eyes stared intently, trying to see something in the dense tree line. There! It was quick, but there behind one of the trunks she had spotted a patch of gold!

"...and its kinda like whe you-"

"I think something's stalking us." Melanie interrupted worriedly. Her fairy glared, gazing out to where Melanie was staring off at.

"I don' see nuthin'."

"But I swore-"

"AHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU BLOODY TWAT!"

The sudden shout made Melanie release a pure shriek of terror as she watched a hooded figure chuckled evilly at something in his hands.

"Who the hell are you!"

The figure, a handsome blond with green eyes, turned to her and bowed politely.

"Sorry love, I had no intentions of scaring you like that. My name's Arthur. Pleasure to meet you" he said, taking Melanie chocolate hand and kissed the back lightly.

She didn't know whether to be apalled or appeased.

"M-melanie." She coughed, "My name is Melanie."

"Ah, such a beautiful name, for a beautiful lass." He smiled charmingly, to which she found it anything but.

_Great, he's British, _she thought wryly. "Well nice meeting you, um, bye!"

And with that she was off, leaving the weird Brit with giant eyebrows and her FairyGodSis in a glass jar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT A- HEY COME BACK HERE YOU LIMEY!"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been _hours_ since she last saw that good for nothing Brit and time was beginning to run out. In the west, the sun was setting, creatures of the night were coming forth from their individual hiding places, and worst, she was starting to smell like ass sweat.

"Damn it" she cursed. Why did she keep tripping over those damn roots? Melanie stood to straighten out her now wore-torn skirt of her once beautiful dress. A sudden shifting caught her attention. She opened her mouth to question the suspect but stopped short on the account that nobody was there.

Except that moving root… The very same one that had tripped her mere seconds ago.

.

.

.

.

.

_Run._

Faster than the flash on crack, Melanie ran deeper into the forest not knowing any direction of which she was headed. Only that she without a doubt, no questions asked, needed to get the fucking hell away. Small insignificant branches were no match for her as her small black slipper covered feet ran atop the uneven ground. It hurt, but nothing, not even that creepy laughter that seemed to follow and grate the very being of herself would make her stop.

"Wah!"

Melanie blinked. The world around her was slow, time irrelevant, all she could do was cry out and scream. Why? Why was she screaming? And why had the world slowed for her?

It all registered within in moments.

"AHHHHHHH!" Quickly as she could, she released her foot from the burrow that had suddenly opened up and swallowed her to her ankle. Nothing but pure white agony racked her brain as she shrieked and wailed. Her poor chocolate skin had been sliced and was now bleeding red down her distorted appendage.

Eyelids shut together tightly wishing to God that it would stop. It didn't.

Her tears broke through that dam slowly before and all out waterfall befell upon her cheeks. This was what it was, this was her pain. The fear, the hurt, the bittersweet agony, it was all her's to take. It _hurt_, it hurt so much, yet there was laughter.

Had she gone mad? Never would she have thought to laugh at her own demise.

No. No her's, their's. Those smiling bastards around her. She could feel it. The wicked, gleeful smiles stretched across their faces. Laughing- no cackling, resounding throughout the trees in a horrific manor. Creating such a horrible melody.

What was this hellish place?

'_**My world.' **_A voice whispered musically.

Unexpectedly, the laughter ceased. The only sounds being the wind, Melanie's sobs, and-

"…_I'm serious West. There's something out here."_

"_Ja ja, Bruder. I heard you the first fifty times."_

The dark haired girl faced to where the voices hailed from. First thing she spotted was and oddly glowing lantern, then through the darkness, a pair of reflected blood colored orbs met her tired, widened grey ones. The staring seemed to take hours but in actuality, it was naught but a few seconds.

He smirked, sending frightened chills down her spine. "Oi West. Look what I found." Getting a better look, she saw that the man had stark white hair upon his pale head. As he stalked closer he was followed by another. Melanie stared at him as they both only stood five feet from her shaking form.

In her eyes, he was _beautiful_.

Beautiful baby blue colored eyes as a precious spring afternoon. Golden locks that had stolen the sun's rays gelled back away from his face. Nicely shaped and strong jaw line, thick pale neck, and a bod that would put others to shame. Damn how she wishes she was that tightly fitting black shirt he wore. To touch his sinfully good body. To _kiss_ his thin baby pink lips and have them _devour _her in such a naughty manner. Just the thought of his hands _touching_ her everywhere and anywhere he pleased.

The sound of a small gasping moan brought her back to her senses. _'The hell was that?'_

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Melanie glanced up to see 'West' staring at her. Nothing else mattered as she suddenly succumbed to the darkness that awaited her.

'_His voice' she mentally cheered._

_Ludwig blinked, "er, Hallo? Hallo? Scheisse" _

_Off to the side, Gilbert cackled manically and even went so far as to point at his brother's helplessness. It was all the younger could do not to punch his dumb ass of an elder brother._

"_Did ya see that West? She practically passed out when she saw your face! Kesesese!"_

_This time he did punch his dumb ass of an elder brother. Whilst that idiot curse to himself and take care of his now bruised face, Ludwig bent down to the fallen girl on the floor. He scanned her, taking in the dirt and ripped dress, the many scratches decorating her arms legs and even face. The girl's left ankle was horridly grotesque with the ruptured skin and bone. Blood still flowed, but not so heavily as it once had if the red substance on her hands and dress were anything to go by. Not needing any further reasoning, he gently lifted her bridal style._

"_She needs a medic."_

"_Ludwig," the albino started, "we can't take her." Gilbert's eyes trained on the girl in his brother's arms._

"_She's hurt."_

"_What if she's one of them? Then what'll you do? You know what happened to Seychelles." Subconsciously, Ludwig tightened his hold on Melanie, but not that it would hurt her._

"_Ludwig, we can't-"_

"_As soon as she's better we'll return her." _

"_And if she refuses?" _

_Blue and red orbs met, challenging the other through silent insults and provocation. Never once to lose composure, nor to back down from a trial he retorted solemnly._

"_We kill her."_

* * *

><p>i will be expecting more like this if you don't mind vine~^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Vine:**

**Yoskiez~! ****ç(Yes this is a word I use IRL)**

**Nothin' much to say, 'cept that if you're reading this, and are not Natsubleu, thanks for supporting this. I guess.**

**Personally I feel like a sick fuck for even writing this shit, but eh, who gives a damn. *shrugs***

**Just in case ya don't make it to the end, I'm gonna shameless advertise a story or two here.**

**Hetalia: Souls of My World ****by Vine8Ky. Coming out soon…DON'T RUSH ME!**

**World is Ours ****(look for it in the community Enter the Globe)**

**Anything by Tailsdoll123 (just read all her stories)**

**TERRA**** by Akirawolf…kinda forgot the username, and I have absolutely no internet access**

**Yeah. I like porn. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

She felt herself subconsciously lift her head to allow more access to the firm, possessive kisses. Her chocolate hands clenched his blond tresses harder as he suck the spot below her collar. Another moan escaped her and he smirked against her skin.

"Mm, wait," Melanie gasped, attempting to think coherently. The man above her groaned, pausing his actions nonetheless. His intense gaze made Melanie temporarily berate herself for making him stop, but she had to know.

"It…er, well." Gawd this was not the time to be a stuttering mess. Taking a moment to think she began with, "will you stay? N-not that you have to, but um…."

His pale hands gathered her intensely flushed face, his light colored eyes softened as they gazed at her with so much love and affection than she ever thought possible.

"Always and forever, love." He gently pressed his lips against hers in a sort of chaste kiss. Her heart swelled as his words echoed in her mind. Suddenly needing more, she blindly grabbed at him, shredding him of his shirt and he of her garments.

"_Ah! Ah~! ARTHUR~!"_

Ludwig stared down at the flushed face of the girl in his bed. He wasn't sure of what made the girl moan in her sleep, but figured it had something to do with the pain she was in. His baby blue irises observed as the dark haired girl tossed in turn within the confinement of his sheets. Seeing a bead of sweat fall down her temple, he stood and headed out the room to retrieve a cool cloth.

"Nn, Arthur…" Melanie moaned.

Ludwig paused at the mention of Arthur. Brows furrowed, he briefly wondered if the girl had any affiliation with the former pirate. Ignoring the slight twinge in his chest, he brushed off the thought and continued on.

Not to long after, Melanie awoke rubbing her temples agitatedly. _Even in my dreams, she's still trollin'_, the female thought exasperated.

In her dream, she had been having some good ole sexy time with Mr. Sexy German when her voice had called out that dreaded Brit's name in pleasure. Only, it hadn't exactly been her, but KyAnna mimicking her voice. Then the bitch had the nerve to transform every-fucking-thing, INCLUDING GERMAN, into that bushy browed bastard!

When she saw KyAnna again, blood would be shed.

"You are awake?" Melanie peeked from behind her hand to the voice that had addressed her. Instead of seeing what she hoped was the man from her dreams, was a short Asian male.

"Um, yes," she answered. He nodded, seemingly appeased. Melanie watched as he scattered about the room tending to a plant on a window she hadn't noticed before. Where was she anyway? The last she remembered was falling unconscious in a forest.

"Excuse me," the girl blinked, suddenly aware that the man was now in front of her. "Are you alright. You seem troubled."

"Oh no, I'm alright," she said softly, giving a smile to reassure him.

"Aright then. Oh I forgot," he bowed. "My name is Kiku Honda."

So he was Japanese then? "I'm Melanie." She introduced politely. "Do you mind if I call you Honda-san?"

"Not at all." He smiled. Behind a curtain of neatly trimmed black hair, was a pair of chocolate eyes that gave the impression that the man in front of her may have been older than what he appeared. Kiku wore a simple white dress shirt over black slacks. Around his shoulders lay a stark white medical coat.

Melanie subconsciously tilted her head curious; why would there need to be a doctor here? Sure, she had passed out, but she didn't it required that much of attention.

"Dr. Honda, you're back." A deep, rough voice that sounded as smooth as silk called capturing the bedridden girl's attention. When he entered the room, she felt as if all breath had been taken from her.

"Ludwig-san, I had a small errand, but I am free for now." Dr. Honda explained. But all Melanie caught was the name he'd used to address the man.

_His name's Ludwig_, she inwardly giggled. _Eugh, I sounded like Ty there for a moment. _

"How's her ankle?" Her ankle? What was he…oh right. She'd practically annihilated her poor appendage after running from those things.

"Fine. She should be able to walk again with a week's time."

A _week_? Where the _hell_ was she? Last she check, it took about a couple of months for a sprained wrist to heal. Wait, she was in dream world, sort of.

"How are you feeling?" Ludwig turned asking. It took a moment to process that an actual hot guy was actually starting a conversation with Melanie.

"Fine!" In her mind, she practically pummeled herself for sounding so forced and pitchy. Coughing, she tried once more, "I'm fine, thanks."

The Japanese man excused himself from the awkward air that seemed to float about in the room. Now it was Ludwig and Melanie.

_Alone._

.

.

.

In a room.

.

.

.

_Together_.

.

.

.

No adult supervision **whatsoever**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You can thank me later you ungrateful bastard.

* * *

><p>i think i already did. i don't know if i should or shouldn't kill you for the beginning of the story!<p> 


End file.
